Sand Serpent
The Sand Serpent is a minor character featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The Sand Serpent lives deep within the Never Land Desert guarding the legendary Never Sands of Time from trespassers. His vocal effect are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series The Sand Serpent first appeared in the episode "The Never Sands of Time" while searching for the treasure within the Never Land Desert Captain Hook and his bumbling crew stumbles into a lever triggering The Never Sands of Time to reveal itself. Captain Hook desired the golden sand within the massive hourglass, Mr. Smee tries to warn his captain of the dangers of tampering with the Sands of Time but Hook was determined to have the golden sand for himself but as Hook attempt to plunder the sand, Hook is attacked by the Sand Serpent but as the serpent chase Hook and his crew across the desert sand it knocks the Sands of Time off its stand changing day into night. Jake and his crew soon learn from Marina that sift back and forth from night and day means something may be wrong with the Sands of Time. Once Jake and his crew reach the location where the Sands of Time once stand but discover that massive hourglass has been knocked off its stand by Hook and his men still being chased by the massive serpent. With the assistant of balloon Bucky Jake quickly rescue Hook and his crew from the sand serpent, Jake suggests they work together to restore Sands of Time. Meanwhile, the Sand Serpent is drawn back to the Sands of Time admiring its golden glow, giving Jake the idea using Brightly and his firefly friends to keep the sand serpent distracted the pirates could restore the Sands of Time back to its stand. Seeing his chance Captain Hook attempts to swipe the sand resulting in the serpent to give chase after Hook atop of the now rolling Sands of Time with the other pirates in pursuit. The Sand Serpent manages to capture the Sands of Time within his coils but before the serpent could take vengeance on the greedy captain both the serpent and Hook fall into a deep chasm with the Sands of Time.Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust rescuing Hook, the serpent and The Never Sands of Time from falling, Jake explains to the serpent that they were not thieves and only wanted to return the Sands of Time to its proper place. The Serpent finally under stand.Still power by the pixie dust allows the pirates to ride on his back to the Never Sands of Time stands. Once the hourglass is restored to its stand and pulling the lever once more burring Sands of Time beneath the desert. The young pirates assured the serpent that no one will trouble the Sands of Time again, making Captain Hook give his word, Hook wasn't willing at first to give up the golden treasure but after a quick scowl from the serpent Hook quickly agrees much to the serpent delight who affectionately licks Hook's face much to the captain repulsion. Episode Appearances Gallery Sand Serpent01.png Sand Serpent03.png Sand Serpent04.png Hook&Serpent-Sands of time.png serpent-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg serpent-The Never Sands of Time02.jpg serpent-The Never Sands of Time03.jpg serpent-The Never Sands of Time04.jpg serpent-The Never Sands of Time05.jpg serpent-The Never Sands of Time06.jpg serpent-The Never Sands of Time07.jpg serpent-The Never Sands of Time08.jpg serpent-The Never Sands of Time09.jpg serpent-The Never Sands of Time10.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time11.jpg HookSmee&Serpent-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time12.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time13.jpg groupshot-The Never Sands of Time01.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time14.png Serpent-The Never Sands of Time35.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time08.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time05.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time20.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time19.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time09.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time33.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time18.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time16.jpg SmeeSharky& Bones-The Never Sands of Time05.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time17.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time32.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time28.jpg Hook-Never Sands of Time13.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time15.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time29.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time31.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time30.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time23.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time26.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time24.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time25.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time22.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time21.jpg Hook&Smee-Never Sands of Time07.jpg Hook&Smee-Never Sands of Time09.jpg Hook&Smee-Never Sands of Time08.jpg Hook&Smee-Never Sands of Time06.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time17.jpg The Never Sands of Time-Disney Junior Appisodes02.png Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Snakes Category:Legendary creatures